Vanir
Sheet is still under construction, waiting on a full, written history SINCE SOMEONE COULDN'T DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE, NOOOOO. Anatomy/Biology Description: Roughly 8 feet tall, with a lean, muscular body and a double-jointed, backward-bending knee. There are three fingers and one thumb on each hand. They originate from a predatory heritage and thus possess sharp teeth. They have no lower jaw and instead have 4 mandibles that form their mouth. Diet: Predominantly meat-based but supplemented with some fruits and cereals. Male Average Height: 8 ft Average Weight: 180 kg Average Build: Lean, muscular Coloration: Light or dark grey Average Lifespan: 150-170 years Female Average Height: 7' 6" Average Weight: 160 kg Average Build: Lean, muscular Coloration: Light or dark brown Average Lifespan: 160-180 years Extra: Other than coloration, females are almost identical to males. Females do, however, have a slightly enlarged chest cavity which, to the unaware, would seem to portray breasts beneath clothing. However, this is not the case. Vanir are born able to eat the same food as their parents and are typically considered an adult when they reach the age of 20. Only daughters get to know who their father's identity is to prevent sons from using their father to progress through the ranks. Females never serve combat roles and are almost exclusively involved in civil duties. However, they are trained to fight if needed. They are very capable with their weapons of choice. Politics System: Greater Ecumene Republic Values: The Vanir value honor above all else, closely followed by their faith. Honor must be attained and maintained. If this is failed, then the individual is expected to punish themselves accordingly until their honor can be restored. Combat is the chief source of honor. Dishonour is usually met by the need to mark one's self with marks of shame, these marks are carved into the skin much like a tattoo only this is performed with a plasma edged blade. The marks denote a loss of honour and must not be deliberately hidden. Many Vanir when dishonoured will perform this act willingly as to refuse to do so or to have me marks forcibly applied is a further loss of honour. Upon regaining honour the marks are added to in such a way that they then represent redemption - they become marks of pride and are often displayed. Religion: The Vanir witnessed a Dom'Kavosh attack on a spacefaring race in low orbit of their planet during their early civilization era. They viewed this as divine protection and have worshiped the Dom'Kavosh ever since. Their religion dictates that if one can attain true enlightenment, they can transcend the mortal form and become purely energy like the Dom'Kavosh. They believe that honor and meditation are what lead to this. The Vanir have since learned the truth behind the Dom'Kavosh, and as such, their religion has somewhat vanished, minus a few zealots here and there. The core values however have remained, with duty, honour and service forming the core of their lives. Settlements/Colonies: The Greater Ecumene Republic territories. Diplomacy: Greater Ecumene Republic Technology Military: Metius Federation military forces. Civilian/Public: Metius Federation and individual. Overview: Metius Federation and individual. Racial Information Traditions: Vaniri families are incredibly communal. Family (second) names are spread throughout the entire bloodline and each bloodline treats their heritage in a clan-like mentality. Traditionally, each bloodline would live together in "keep". A single large household that would command large portions of land for cultivation and rearing livestock, as well as gathering resources. In the modern age, Vaniri bloodlines tend to be more spread-out, although now that they are no longer nomadic, the bloodlines have tended to settle in systems relatively close to each other to keep themselves comfortably close. The young of every bloodline are raised communally, together, as if they were all brothers and sisters of the same brood. Vaniri children are never told who their fathers are in order to prevent them from exploiting their father's status to elevate their own position. Thanks to this, all Vanir refer to the males of the previous generation from within their bloodline as "Uncle". To the Vanir, calling somebody Uncle bears just as much, if not more, respect than a Human calling somebody "Father". Due to this communal up ringing, Vanir will also refer to all others in their bloodline of the same generation as "brother" or "sister". This has resulted in the Vanir having incredibly strong bonds with those within their own respective generations. This also keeps them incredibly close and dedicated on the battlefield. For somebody outside of a Vanir's bloodline to be referred to as "brother" or "sister" by a Vanir, would be a considerable sign of mutual respect and friendship from the Vanir to call them so. This is multiplied tenfold if a Vanir were to ever call somebody outside of their bloodline "Uncle". Conflicts/Issues: The Vanir are relatively stable, however, constant disagreements between the different Factions amongst the Vaniri Government leave a lingering tension amongst its members. Relevant History Most historical events of note involve the assimilation of the client races into the now Metius Federation. The largest event in the Metius Federation's history is the loss of the Vanir homeworld. A solar flare from the home star completely scorched the atmosphere off of the planet, leaving it lifeless and unlivable. The planet's largest moon, which was being mined for materials, then became the host of a new project to build a new home. This project became Vaniri Prime. Category:Playable Race